Save Me
by IlUvSkitTLes
Summary: She was hurting, she felt broken,with only one option to free that pain, and it wasn't death.He just happened to pick up the phone at the right time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Did you feel fireworks when you kissed me?**_

She squeezed her eyes shut as the sharp blade, dug thick into her wrist.

**_I just...really love you.__ I love you too._**

The blade dropped into the sink, making a loud noise, in the pin dropping silence. Her arm fell loosely into the sink, as she watched the blood poor out.

_**It's Christmas, Finn -i think it's time for you to forgive me!.No I-I can't.**_

The tears stung her eyes, and she pulled out her phone, with her free hand, dialing whatever person would pick up.

**_No more lying. Ever._**

"Hello?" she heard the voice on the other end "hello! ...who is this?"

**_You said you'd never break up with me!_**

"Seriously, the prank calls? Fucking old school. I'm hanging up now!"

**_The whole sleeping around? It's not what you care about, It's the Santana of it all!.Oh it's like I don't even know you!_**

"He broke me." She spoke up, just before they hung up.

"Rachel? What the fuck are you doing calling me at 2:30 am? And ...who broke you?"

"Noah...please help me."

**_Do you know how the story works? I get Finn, and you get heartbroken._**

"Help you? Where are you?" his voice changed, from careless to protective" At home...Noah i-it hurts.." she stuttered

"Fuck. okay um-ill be there in 10 minutes, stay where you are."

"Mhm." She dropped her phone into the blood full sink, and took a deep breath, as she looked at her cuts, that spelled out_ FINN _across her wrist. "He broke me." she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, and Alerts/Favorites! I made this story because I thought Rachel needed to let some of her anger out. And rather then her death, I thought this would be much more interesting. : ) and since I'm a Puckleberry lover, I thought Puck could help her through it : )**

**I do not own Glee.**

**...  
**

"_What have I done, I wish I could run. Away from this ship going under_." she sings to herself.

**Maybe you could ask Santa for me next year. I'm official breaking up with you!**

"_Just trying to help, hurt everyone else. Now I feel the weigh of the world is on my shoulders._"

**Break a leg….I love you.**

She hears a car pull into the driveway, but she continues "_What can you do when your good isn't good enough,_"

**I want you to be honest with me, are you dating Finn?. Yes.**

She pulls her hands into fists "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she cries, and the bathroom door opens.

She feels a pair of hands wrap around her waist, pulling her up from the ground. "Rach…Jesus" He grabs her wrist, and pulls her out of the washroom.

'What the fuck were you thinking?" he yells, and grabs a towel out of the closet, putting pressure on the wounds. "This about Finn?"

She closes her eyes "No."

**I really liked you. You really liked me?**

He gasps, when he removes the towel "The fuck, B! you cut his name into your wrist!" he sighs " were going to the hospital."

She shacks her head "NO! …w-w-we can't."

"Your losing to much blood B , I don't give a rats ass, what you _want _to do." he puts the towel back on her wrist, and lifts her over his shoulder. She doesn't fight. She doesn't have the energy to.

**It's not over between us! .YES IT IS!**

"He said he loved me." She whispered. He sighed "Was he worth this, Rach? Was he worth carving his name into your wrist with a razor blade? God, I thought you were smarter then this!"

"Noah, please don't be mad at me." she starts crying, and he hesitates, putting her into the passenger side of the car.

"Rach don't-come on. Don't cry please." he bites his tongue, and starts the car.

They don't say anything to each other, until they past the hospital, and Rachel looks at him "Where are we going?"

"If I take you to the hospital, then your parents will find out, and they'll send you to some mental institution or something-"

"Noah, your being ridiculous." she tells him. What if he was right? What if she's actually going crazy? "Do you think i'm going crazy?"

"Crazy? No. Over emotional? Yes." he makes a left turn, and she can see his house, down the street.

"I can't get him out of my mind." she puts her free hand, on top of the towel on her wrist, where the blood was seeping through. " His words; they just keep running through my head like scenes from a movie." she closes her eyes, and rests her head against the back of the seat.

**You can't have couples counseling , if your not a couple. Y-your breaking up with me? You said you'd never break up with me!. I never thought you'd make me feel like this!**

**...**

**Review/Alert/Favorite! : )  
**


	3. Chapter 3

__

___Her feet eco through the halls, as she makes her way down to the auditorium._

**Just because I can't be with you,doesn't mean I don't believe in you.**

_She walks down the ramp, and up onto the stage, running her fingers across the black shiny piano. She catches her reflection, and smiles._

_She sits on the bench running her fingers along all the keys, and starts to sing._

"What do you do when your stuck, cause the one that you love, had pushed you away, and you can't deal with the pain."

**I can't believe I let you foul me, thinking you actually had feelings for me!**

"And now your trying to fix me, mend what he did, and find the piece that I'm missing, but I miss him. I miss him. I'm missing him. Oooh ,I miss him I miss him. I'm missing him."

**I don't think this relationship is gonna work out. It's Finn right?**

"And your sitting in the front row, wanna be first in line. Waiting by my window, giving me all your time. You could be my hero, if only I could let go."

**Come back to Glee. What about Quinn?. I don't know about Quinn, all I know is that I wanna be with you now. Ok ,I'll come back.**

"But his love is still in me,like a broken arrow."

Rachel sprung out of bed, wiping the sweat off her glanced down at her wrist,that was covered up by a white could see little spots of blood seeping through. She looked around, noticing a picture of Puck and Finn on the nightstand beside her.

The memories of Finn start pouring out again, and she groans.

She shacks it off, pulling off the covers, and before she can stop herself, she's down on the hard floor.

She huffs, and looks behind her, noticing she had just tripped over Puck. "Heavy sleeper." she whispers, as she stands up, smoothing out her skirt.

Her eyes widen when she realizes what this means "I'm in his room?.." she looks back at him and smiles.

He's kinda cute, she thinks, all curled up into a ball and snoring lightly.

She walks back over him, the picture of him and Finn, catching her eye again She flips it over, and sighs.

**When are you gonna realize that he's not into you like I am?**

She crawled back into the bed, thinking about how sweet Puck was to let her sleep in his bed, as he slept on the floor. He was really trying to help her. She felt guilty.

"Puck," She whispers "Puck!" she rolls her eyes, when he doesn't move. She sits up, getting off the bed and kneeling down beside him. "Noah!"

His eyes flew open, and he flinched, realizing how close she was to him "what are you doing?" He blinks at her.

"i wanted to say i feel guilty." she pouts.

He blinks at her.

"Will you sleep in your bed please?" she begs "I've already felt like I've intruded too much- with you coming to my house, then bringing me into your lovely home-, and now I see you sleeping on the floor, and I refuse to let you."

"Rach," he sits up, "_Your_ sleeping on the bed, and I'd go downstairs on the couch, but I wanna keep a watch out for you." she smiles at him,for his sweetness.

"I tripped over you,just moments ago,and you didn't move. Good watching, Noah." she says sarcastically. "just please sleep in the bed with me?" she pleads.

She watches him rub his hands over his face, before standing up. She pressed her lips together, noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt. She watches him walk around to the other side of the bed, and crawl in beside her.

"Good, Berry?" He askes, shoving his face under the pillow, as he closes his eyes. She smiles, in response.

He pulls the pillow off his head and looks at her. "um-How's your arm doing?"

She looks down at her wrist "Still for caring." She smiles.

"It's what i do." he smiles back, and falls asleep.

…

**Next chapter, they go to school, and Rachel pays a little visit to the guidance councilors office. XD**

**oh,P.S, The song Rachel sings in her dream, is called Broken Arrow, by Pixie Lott ; )**

**Review/Alert/Favourite! : )**


End file.
